Words Only Mean So Much
by TrilyFan4lyf91
Summary: Longish OneShot. What if Lily was lying about her feelings for Travis? What if Ray was lying about his feelings for Lily? What if Travis doesn't leave? Answers inside.


**A/N: Longish One-Shot... Some Tarker, mainly Trily... ends in cliffhanger. I'll let you make your own ending.**

Words Only Mean So Much.

A strong hand gripped his shoulder. He turned to be greeted by a stern-looking man who smiled gruffly at the boy. The man could sense his unwillingness to board the plane and leave everything he had loved behind. He gripped his shoulder harder and guided him farther away from the plane instead of nearer to it.

"Where are we going? The plane leaves in 20 minutes." the boy said.

"The plane IS leaving in 20 minutes. But you are not." the man said to him. Flabberghasted, the boy looked confused, and the man could sense it. "Travis, when I started getting hang ups on my phone from your girlfriends number, I knew I couldn't force you to move with me. Your mom is staying behind as well. The one thing we want for you is for you to find a place that you can call home. I'm pretty sure Roscoe is it for you Trav." With that being said, the man gave a small punch to the boys shoulder, and boarded the plane. The boy walked away startled and confused, but was still smiling. He went back inside the building to find his mother, and they left home for Roscoe.

"So what's the first thing you're going to do when you get home?" his mother asked him.

"Call Parker. I haven't seen her for a very long time."

"Didn't you see her yesterday?" his mom smirked.

"But it feels like an eternity." he spoke back to her.

"Ah, young love... I know how that goes." she said as they pulled into a driveway leading to the Strongs' household. Travis ran into the house and grabbed his cell phone. 15 missed calls. _So this is what it feels like to be River Pierce_ Travis though to himself as he skimmed through the call list. 10 of them from Parker, 3 from Lily, and one from Ray and Robbie. He clicked on Parkers number and dialed it.

"Travis!" Parker half said half squealed into the reciever.

"Hey Parks... guess where I am?" Travis asked her.

"Umm, Beijing? Tokyo? Italy? I have no idea..."

"114 Pine Street." he said trying not to smile so hard.

"You're still at your house? Shouldn't you have left by now?" Parker said worried, yet overjoyed that he hadn't left her yet.

"I should of, but I'm not leaving. My Dad didn't want me to get uprooted again, and start from scratch." Travis said as he heard a rumble of thunder, and left his bedroom to go outside on their deck.

"Oh my god! Travis, I'm so happy for you, and for...us. If there still is an us?"

"There's definetely and us. And there's also an us in and hour at Mickey's... sound good?"

"Sounds great. Travis I've missed you these whole 28 hours you haven't been in touch... Can't wait to see you!" Parker smiled.

"I can't wait to see you either. I love you."

"I love you too Travis... see you soon." Parker said she she pushed the "END" button on her phone, and rushed to get her shoes and her jacket. Then said a short goodbye to her mom, and headed out. Maybe she'd drop by Lily's and tell here that he's back.

Travis returned Robbie and Ray's phone call. Then dialed the familiar digits to Lily's house.

"Hello?" a pained voice answered. He heard sobs, they pulled at his heartstrings.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

"Travis! Wha-What are you calling me for?" Lily said amazed.

"I'm not leaving, I'm staying right here in Roscoe."

"Oh my gosh Trav, it makes me feel 80 better! Could we meet somewhere soon?"

"Actually, I'm on my way to meet Parker at Mickey's, you want me to stop by your house? Sounds like something horrible happened to you.." Travis said, feeling upset for her even though he had no idea what was wrong.

"Something horrible did happen to me. Ray and I decided to be just friends, he said he didn't love me like he used to. But I think I still love him." She said as she broke down into a short crying fit.

"I'll be over in 10 okay?" Travis said. As he heard her mumble "thanks" into the phone, he hung up and left his house to head to Lily's which was only about 2 streets away. He knocked on the large Mahoghany Victorian type door, and Lily came bursting out and hugged him.

"It's okay Lily, let's talk." he said as he gently pulled her off him, and looked at her. She had red eyes, tear lines running from her eyes, and her hair was touseled. But in Travis' eyes, he hadn't seen anyone more beautiful than her at that exact moment. Lily guided Travis into her basement, where they had been multiple times before, mainly when they were going out. But also many times for homework help, and just music stuff when they weren't going out.

"Have you ever felt like you can't go on with life without that one person. Or... felt like you needed him to breathe, in your case, her?" Lily said as Travis studied her face, and her wonderful green-blue eyes. He shook his head, he loved Parker and that was all there was to it... right?

"Yeah, I feel that way right now with Parker. And..." he debated on continuing, but he did so anyway because Lily was giving him her weird confused look, "And with you." he spoke quietly.

"What? We only went out for a week, we both decided that we didn't even feel like that about each other." Lily said, unsure of how she felt now.

"If I wasn't in love why would I burn you a CD of love songs on our anniversary? If I wasn't in love why would I of dreamt about you nonstop since the day we first kissed during your single? If I wasn't in-" Lily placed her hand over his lips.

"If you were in love with me why didn't you just say it?" Lily spoke softly. She looked into his green-grey eyes, and realized she had loved him. Had. She didn't anymore... but if she didn't, why did looking into his eyes make Lily want to pounce on him.

"I love you Lily." Travis said without giving any thought to Parker or her feelings. They sat there in silence. Lily couldn't make herself say anything. She still loved Ray, but Travis she knew she loved too. After about a minute in silence, but what felt like an hour, Travis got up from her bed and left to the door. Lily grabbed his hand.

"I love you too." she said as she pulled him closer, and gently stroked the side of his face with her hand. Slowly, they closed the gap between their lips, and both found themselves wound up in the moment.

"Should I come back later?" A voice came from the door. Quickly the two broke apart, and were surprised to see a Heartbroken Parker standing in the doorway.

"This isn't what it looks like." Lily said, as Parker laughed.

"Oh, I see... I guess I didn't just walk in on my boyfriend making out with my best friend. Gosh I must be hallucinating again." Parker said as she crossed her arms and left the doorway.

"Parker! You know I said I loved you."

"Words only mean so much Travis. Your actions prove your words wrong." Parker said as she walked away from the Randall house, with having no intention of returning.

**A/N: Whattya think? Good... Bad... In between? Let Me KNOW!**


End file.
